


Dragon + Disaster = Dragaster

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Series: Gold, Glory and DRAGONS!!! [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dragons are pets, First Meetings, Forgive me!, I have not watch Promare yet, M/M, Meet-Cute, So the characters probably OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: Galo is a dragon behaviour trainer and fire fighter. Meet his pet, Reo.





	Dragon + Disaster = Dragaster

I have no idea what am I writing. So please be patience with me. Thank you!

This story centered in a modern-fantasy world that has dragons as pets.

\------------

Tiny pin-prickling sensations flared up along his back just as his six’o clock alarm blaring in the small bedroom. An arm shot up to hit on the snooze button silencing the alarm in hope to struggle for a few more minutes of snoozing. Just as Galo buried back into the blanket, there was a sharp nip on his ankle, startling him awake.

“Ow! Reo!” The man narrowed his eyes grumpily on the critter that was perched on the foot of his bed, yet giving another impatient nip to the ankle, “Reo! Enough, you little!” He caught Reo, the pet’s long body limp and soft in his grasps.

The little black Lung chirped lightly, turning its head playing cute to avoid a stern talking of not biting ankles to wake people and it always worked on Galo. True to its intention, Galo melted instantly and nuzzled Reo’s green mane before getting out of bed to get breakfast for the dragon.

A cold pizza slice from yesterday evening thrown into the microwave to heat, Galo meshing up some canned meat for Reo’s breakfast. The Lung squeaked happily before devouring his meal.

His master used the time to freshen up, ate breakfast and off to work, with the serpentine dragon coiled snugly around his shoulder.

* * *

In this world, dragons are a common pet with slight breathing ability as defense mechanism. It’s common to see people with a cat size flying reptile following them around. Though rarely, but sometimes there are those who own something as big as a Greater Dane.

Galo who worked at Burning Rescue was a firefighter as well as dragon behavior trainer. Burning Rescue used to be a fire house before dragons became a popular pet for the last thirty years, after incidents where more fire were caused by ill-trained dragons or irresponsible dragon owners instead of accidental, they had redeveloped their role into dragon behavior trainer as well as firefighter. And Galo was the newest addition to the team for the last few months. While he lacked in true experiences, he make it up with his enthusiasm.

Growing up with a heroic worship of fire rescuer prompted him to study for fire science and graduated with a degree of it just to become a firefighter. And for Reo. Reo used to be a runt abandoned in a cold dark alley dumpster. He would not survive if not for Galo being the hyperactive child himself running past and caught its whimpering for help. As a child, he had mastered the ultimate act of puppy eyes, pleading his mother to help save the poor hatchling. 

After trips to the vet and extensive caring with losing sleep, the hatchling now named Reo is a healthy adult with shiny black scales and glossy green mane. Given the chance to live, the critter is now a lively spitfire that likes to bite Galo’s ankle when he had the chance and wanted to gain attention from his favorite human. Due to his personal experience with caring Reo, Galo was entrusted the responsibility of behavior trainer by Ignis on his first day at work.

Most of the member only had training on behavior training after the dragon fire incidents, so while they had theories on what to do dealing with dragon behavior, there were more trials and errors during the first implement period. Galo’s arrival was god-sent. He, or rather Reo had a weird ability where all dragons went calm and quiet upon his presence which provided perfect opportunities to behavior training.

“Morning, everyone!” He bellowed as he busted into the fire house, receiving various good mornings from his coworkers and friends. Today was considered a slow day with no fire incidents but a couple of behavior class for a bad tempered Forest Wyrm and a traumatized Wyvern.

“Hey, A!”

The pink haired girl turned as her name was called, “Hey, what’s up?” The young man grinned, “Are you free this afternoon? Reo had a grooming appointment but I got booked with Ashley and need someone to bring him in.” Aina was no stranger to Reo’s appointments since Galo took it to his heart to care for him, he personally groomed Reo when he was younger. But with him getting busy with work nowadays, Reo was got more and more accustomed to getting groom by professional groomers, even thought he never warmed up to his groomers.

“Aww, time for Reo’s semi-annual grooming, huh? Sure, I got time. Still the same place, right?” She scratched the dragon’s chin, getting soft chirps in return, “Nah, there was a new place opened up recently. Though I give it a try, since Reo hate his last groomer.” There was a small hint of annoyance with the black Lung’s behavior towards groomer but he had put faith into the new place that at least Reo won’t be as fussy as usual.

That got Aina’s attention. “A new place? I didn’t notice.”

“To be fair, it is a fairly new establishment, but worth to check it out.” Galo dig through his pockets before producing a note with the necessary information on it, “Here, the appointment is at two. I’ll pick him up later after finishing with Ashley.”

“Sure. Hey, buddy. Wanna play with me?” Aina distracted Reo with a treat in her and lured him away for some play time. It was a quiet day.

* * *

When Aina brought Reo in for his appointment, she was not expecting a salon with such a name that is more suited for a metal rock band. Well, one can’t judge a book by its cover. The inside of the building was actually quite quaint and modest with small amount of modern black interior design. The receptionist smiled when she noticed a customer, “Hi! Welcome to Mad Burnish Grooming Salon. How may I help you?” Cheerfully, she greeted back, “Hi, we have an appointment at two, but I figured it’s better to show up a bit early.” Aina gestured to the purple pet carrier in her arms, showing the receptionist their guest.

“Sure, I’ll need you to fill in some documents first since it’s your first time visiting, so we can take precautions regarding to your pet.” The woman pulled out some documents from behind the counter for Aina. “What’s their name?”

Picking a pen, Aina started filling up columns that usually being filled by Galo, “Oh, I’m bringing Reo in for a friend since he’s busy right now, but he left some instructions and advices for the groomer that will be grooming later.” Along with the note, she handed back the completed documents.

“Seems like Reo’s a little trouble maker, aren’t you cutie? Oh dear, where my manner? My name is Thyma, I manned the reception here. I’ll be sure to notify our groomer with Reo’s situation.” Thyma cooed to Reo as she filed up the documents for further infomations.

“Yeah, sure. His owner will pick him up later after he’s done.” Aina bended down to peer into the carrier, “You be a good boy for Galo now, ok?” Reo chirped, like he’s not making any promises like the little devil he is. “Well, I better get going before my breaks over. Bye.”

As Aina left, a young man came out from the back room, “Thyma, is that my two’o clock appointment?” Blondish green fluff of hair swayed in the air as he moved towards the reception counter to take a look at his client. “Yes, he is. Lio, meet Reo. Reo, meet Lio.” Thyma giggled as she introduced man and dragon, finding the names so coincidently similar sounding.

“What’s so funny?” The man named Lio unlocked the carrier, since there were no any others customers. It was safe to let the critter out of its box and let them try to explore a little. As the hatch unlocked, Lio was expecting something that fits within a purse elegantly, like a Mini Kirin. So he was not prepared for a long serpentine body gliding out of the carrier only just to perch on top of it.

Once Reo settled down, he turned his gaze onto the two new people, glaring, “Oh, Do be careful Lio! His owner mentioned that he doesn’t warm up much to his former groomers and sometimes might try to bite.” Lio wasn’t listening much to the warning. He was impressed with the condition of the black Lung that was currently raising his hackles. “Well, aren’t you a beauty?” Lio reached out his hand, offering it to the dragon.

Reo was bristling at the motion but stopped when he realized Lio wasn’t going to come anywhere near him, he relaxed and bumped his snout to pale fingers. After a few seconds of identifying Lio’s scent, the black Lung decided he like this human and chirped out a cute clicking sound.

“And that’s how you know a pleased Lung.” Lio cooed to the dragon, mindful when he gathered Reo into his hands, “Now, let’s get you clean up shall we?” Reo chirped in agreement.

* * *

Working with Ashley was hard work, especially when the Forest Wyrm decided to throw a temper tantrum for not wanting to follow orders. Galo would need new plans to counteract it for the next class.

“Galo! Shouldn’t you be picking up Reo now?” One of his coworker, Remi said while sipping his coffee. Galo glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, shot out of his seat and almost bulldozed over Lucia who was working on her designs. “Hey! Watch it, you bull!”

“Sorry, Lucia! I’m in a hurry!”

It’s a miracle that Galo was actually punctual when he finally arrived at the salon. “Hey! I’m sorry if I’m late! I’m here to pick up Reo!” If the poor girl was startled by the loud voice, then he’s sorry.

If telling the truth, Thyma wouldn’t imagine that the elegant and regal little Reo had such a loud owner. As she was just calming down to address the man, another voice interrupted her. “Who are you to Lio? Why are you picking him up?” There’s only one thing went through Thyma’s mind, ‘Oh dear……’

“Huh? What do you mean why? I’m Reo’s owner, of course I’m picking him up from his appointment.”

“Hey, calm do……”

“Listen here, hot shot. I don’t know who you think you are, but the boss does not need anybody to pick him up. Do you understand?” The red head leered dangerously at Galo, making him nervous about the whole situation. “Woah, woah, woah! Easy there, man. I don’t even know who’s your boss is. I just want to get Reo and head home.”

“I told you-!”

“Gueira! Would you please calm down and listen to me!?” Unable to risk an assault on their client, Thyma raised her voice at her coworker. “I’m so sorry for his behavior. You’re Mr. Thymos, right? Reo will be done in a few minute, so you can rest in the lobby while waiting for him to finish up.”

“Thyma, why are you-”

“What’s going on here? Gueira, why are you yelling?” A deep velvety voice attracted Galo’s attention, and he was met with a petite guy. “Boss! You know this guy? He said he was picking you up.” Gueira’s statement was quickly rebutted, “I never said I was picking up your boss. I was talking about my pet Reo! Don’t you dare accuse me!”

Thyma quickly intercepted again, “Mr. Thymos, I’m sorry for Gueira’s behavior but it’s a misunderstanding.” She pointed to the new arrival, “Let me introduce you, this is the salon owner and my boss, Lio Fotia. Gueira is the co-owner here and probably mistaken Reo’s name as Lio.” The guy now identified as Lio was observing the whole situation.

“You said you’re Reo’s owner? Then humor me this, what is Reo?” He asked coolly.

“He’s the best thing that happened in my life and an important part of my burning soul! Also Reo’s a beautiful black morph white Lung that I had the pleasure to find and took care of!” Unbothered by Galo’s loudness, Lio seemed relief about his answer, “Ok. Reo’s done by the way. I was doing some finishing touches before the yelling started. Let me fetch him. And Gueira.” He turned to his friend, “Apologize to our customer.” With that, he disappeared into the back room.

As if it wasn’t tense enough of an atmosphere.

“Yeah…… Sorry for yelling and being rude. It’s kinda a bad habit when it came to boss.” Gueira rubbed his neck sheepishly, eyes avoidant, “There’s used to be some creep that tried to proposition him and got handsy, so I overreacted.”

Galo can understood that the owner Lio was pretty but that’s not an excuse to a creep, “Well, I can understand your concern! So I forgive you. It’s not proper to force someone if they’re not interested. You’re a good guy for being protective of your friend!” Appearently Gueira was not expecting a speech from Galo and got embarrassed about it.

A chirped echoed in lobby, signaling Galo that Reo was happy to see him. The little guy glided in with Lio holding a leash attached to his neck and straight towards Galo. “Hey there, little man. How are you?” He nuzzled at Reo’s tiny snout affectionly, “He didn’t give you any trouble, did he?” Galo asked as he accepted the carrier given to him by Thyma.

“Nope. He’s very well disciplined if I had to say.” Lio smiled as he watched the pet and owner interacted. “Really? Reo used to hate all his groomers, which I don’t know the reasons of.” Reo nipped Galo’s gloved finger before retreating back into his carrier, “Why ya little……” The dragon squeaked as his owner grabbed him into his palm and tickled his underbelly.

“Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! How much do I owned ya?” Thyma efficiently pulled up the bill for Galo. Just as he was to pay, Lio stepped in, “Give him a five percent discount. This was your first time visiting and yet my friend was rude to you, so please accept this as apology.”

“But I forgave him? I thought we were even.”

“I felt bad. Just accept it.” Lio insisted, “If you felt guilty about, be sure to visit again. It’s not every day you get to meet a black morph Lung.” Galo beamed at the suggestion, “If you don’t mind it! Reo also took a liking to you, so I’ll be sure to visit again for his next grooming! See you again!” Like a meteor, him leaving the premise was as loud as his entrance.

“Pretty sure that guy’s a human shaped meteor. He’s so loud in everything.”

“He’s an idiot, but not a bad guy.” Lio noted, “Come on, there are still appointments waiting.”

“Yes, boss!”

* * *

It was six when Galo finished his shift. Normally he would spent off time with the others at Burning Rescue but Reo was being fussy and wanted to go home, so he bid farewell before heading home. “You know, you’re being fussy again. I shouldn’t have spoiled you so much.” Reo merely glanced at him for a second before looking forward again. Galo stared annoyingly at his pet and accepted it as it is, “Well, not my fault you’re so cute. Let’s get back and get your food, yea buddy?”

Reo chirped as they went back to Galo’s apartment and got settled down for an early dinner.

The apartment was small but cozy to live in. The inside had all of Galo’s personal touch to it and plenty of Reo’s toys and accessories. Some of the walls had streaks of burn marks, courtesy of Reo when he accidentally breathed fire out of shock. Once inside of their humble adobe, Reo shot into his toy pile to pick at his favorite pillow.

“Guess you never outgrew that one.” Galo teased the dragon before fetching the food bowl.

While he was filling up the bowl with food, a crash and an angry hiss sounded from the living room alerted him. Galo hurried to see what caused the noises and did not expect what had happened before him.

Reo was curled up in a defensive pose hissing at a blue color True Dragon in front of him. To make it more interesting, the supposedly more aggressive blue dragon was much more interested in making friends with Reo, instead of fighting. Reo hissed even louder when the other dragon moved.

“It’s ok, Reo. He’s not trying to hurt ya.” Galo approached both dragons carefully. Reo had a temper when it suited him but it’s manageable. “Hey there, buddy. How did ya get in here?” The blue dragon growled lightly and turned towards the window. Of course it was Galo who forgot to shut his windows. Not wary of anything, the blue dragon lied down and showed its belly to appear not threatening, trying to make friends.

“Aww, you’re cute.” Galo scratched at the scaly belly, earning soft purrs of enjoyments. Hackles calmed, Reo cautiously approached the rolled over dragon and sniffed. The True Dragon wagged his tail so hard that Galo was concerned whether it would fall off when Reo acknowledge him.

“I guess you’re someone’s pet. Better get you back before your owner got worried.” Galo reached for the collar on the dragon’s neck, noticing the address engraved was just next door to his, “Glad that I don’t have run across the whole neighborhood to get you home! Let’s go!” The little guy growled a bit when Galo got a hold of him.

His next door neighbor…… Well, Galo’s not sure who’s living in there but they probably good people judging by the dragon’s condition. He ranged the door bell and waited, a tired voice called, “Coming.”

Next minute, the door opened and very much a surprise.

Lio was looking back at him, “Mr. Thymos? What- How do you know where I lived?”

“You can call me Galo, all my friends call me that. I um, lived right next door?” He pointed to his own apartment door. Lio looked amused at the situation, “Well, what do I own the pleasure of you visiting?” He leaned on the door frame, showing off his lithe body. Galo was distracted for a second before he remembered what he was doing, “Oh, I found this little guy in my living room and tried to return him. But I didn’t know he was yours!”

“Garo! I was looking for you! What did I said about running outside?” Lio just only noticed the small dragon nestled in Galo’s arm and was quick to scold him for running outside to play. He suddenly squinted at Galo, “He did not break anything, did he?”

“There was a crash but I think that was Reo’s knocking the bowl off the table when he was startled by your dragon. So, no harm done!” Lio seemed relived at the notion, “Thank goodness. You won’t believe how much trouble Garo used to bring me with his mischievous and hyperactive attitude. He’s mellowed out a bit compared to when I first got him.” Garo happily climbed into Lio’s embrace when Galo held him out towards Lio, he growled a happy tone while head butting Lio’s chin.

“Ha, I feel you. I had Reo for so long and he still is a spitfire, but I love him!”

Lio let out a laugh at Galo’s antics, “Glad to see we’re on the same boat in regards to pets. Say, have you eaten dinner yet?”

“I was about to.”

“Good, let me thank you for finding Garo. I was just starting to cook before you knocked on my door.” Galo had not meant to interrupt Lio’s dinner but he laughed and said, “Don’t worry about it. You can help me with cutting the vegetables.”

“Sure! I’ll cut it to the perfect size that you want!”

“You’re so loud, got any noise complaint yet?” Lio teased lightly as he herded Galo into the kitchen. “Hey! That’s not nice.” The rest of their evening was spent bickering over cooking and eating. Their pet dragons stayed perch on the dining chair watching the owners danced around each other in an awkward dance ritual.

Maybe, just maybe they will both mastered the dance of courtship in no time and presented it to each other respectively.

After all, dragons mate for life.

**Author's Note:**

> -Dragons are rather common in the world and are acknowledged as pets.  
-Dragons normally grow to the size of a Maine Coon cat, but there are a few species that can be as big as a Greater Dane dog.  
-Dragons are divided into four major species: True Dragon, Wyvern, Drake and Wyrm, with many sub-species.  
-All species can breather fire or ice or poison (similar to defense mechanisms of snakes and skunks), but not dangerous enough to kill if applied directly.  
-People that dealt with dragons are commonly divided into trainer, groomer, hunter and breeder.
> 
> About Reo and Garo  
Reo: a black morph white Lung, also known as Eastern Dragon. Five years old male. Was abandoned and found by Galo as a runt. Very rare, since black morph white Lung is nearly non existence. Proof that Reo is a black morph is that his mane is green which is normally seen on white Lung. He can breathe fire.
> 
> Garo: a blue True Dragon, seven years old male. A stray that followed Lio one day when he tried to find food. Has rare friendly and playful temperament instead of aggressiveness, loves to make friends with others regardless of species. He can breathe ice.
> 
> I played with the sounds of their names.


End file.
